


Perhaps

by seathehorizon



Series: Twisted Tropes [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, And Yoongi's past, Angst, Biting, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Human Taehyung, Immortal Yoongi, Little bit of sex, M/M, Mention of suicide and suicidal thoughts, Minor Character Death, Mostly Yoongi's thoughts, Past Violence, Past Yoonkook and Namgi, Sex, Taegi aren't actually that angsty, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Trope Inversion, Twisted Tropes Bingo, Twisted Tropes Bingo 2018, Vampire Sex, Vampire Yoongi, Vampires, Violence, Yoongi is kinda of self-destructive but with reason, mention of jihope, mention of namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: Yoongi knew he should break things off before he got too involved, before he cared for him too much to let him go. Hehadto let him go. But perhaps… He kissed a still trembling Taehyung’s cheek. Perhaps he could wait a little longer. Perhaps it was another form of torture, to fall for what he could never have.





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I came up with a lighthearted, funny fic. Instead, this came about, whoops. >.> Please read the tags!

Yoongi constantly heard how lucky he was for possessing the greatest gift: immortality. He was of a rare breed of vampire that could neither die nor be killed and, in his opinion, it was the biggest curse.

First, there had been his brother. When in their twenties, a terrible illness had struck their village and in an effort to live where hundreds if not thousands were dying, they had given themselves to some local vampires who had eagerly accepted their still healthy blood. Soon, they had been turned, the illness no longer of any concern to them.

Two years later, Yoongi’s brother had been murdered with a stake through the heart.

Then, there had been his first lover. A sweet boy, roughly the same age as him. He had supported him through his grief and had loved him when increasingly more people turned against his kind. Eventually, he had begged to be turned, not wanting their age gap to grow too large and not wanting to grow old while Yoongi remained eternally young. Eventually, Yoongi had given him, though he had been unable to do it himself. Eventually, he had killed himself by rushing into the sunlight and burning to ashes, the darkness of immortality becoming too much to bear.

Later, there had been his parents. They had been scared and disappointed by their sons’ decision to turn, disappointed by Yoongi’s choice of partner, yet had tried their best to love him. He took care of them to the best of his ability, until another illness took them both. Mortals, they had been, right up to the very end. Yoongi didn’t believe in an afterlife, but he hoped that if there was one, they had ended up in a happier place. Heaven, if you will. Jannah or Nirvana in some of the other religions, though their concepts might not all be exactly the same.

Yoongi had tried to continue on his own for a while, trying to ignore the fear and hatred he saw in others, pretending not to feel the loneliness. He attempted to help people from a distance; he was fast and strong and could see better at night than most, so he could travel to find food when harvests were low, could protect those who couldn’t protect themselves.

It was during yet another run to the big city that he was jumped by vampire hunters. Although they caught him unawares and were with a big group, nothing they tried they worked, and that was when he realised he was more than immortal: he was invincible. After escaping, he set out to search for answers, which was when he found out about his fate. All he had wanted had been some extra years, yet the vampire who had bitten him had cursed him to live forever.

He had gone looking for her. Confronted her. She’d had no regrets, had even laughed in his face for complaining, and he’d left more frustrated than before, aware that there was literally nothing he could do. That frustration, combined with how lonely he was, had turned into anger, which had turned into rage, and for a while he had become exactly what the vampire hunters believe him to be: a cold-blooded murderer. There was a certain thrill in getting them to try and kill him, even though it never worked.

He couldn’t say it made him any happier. Quite the contrary, to be honest, yet it still took decades before he gave up that life and went undercover. Starving himself didn’t help, it only made him suffer, but he felt he deserved that and kept it up except for those few times he couldn’t stop himself from fulfilling his craving, though by now he took no more than he should. Slowly, he returned to civilisation, trying to make amends for his past by helping where he could, and moving around whenever his lack of aging started to become suspicious. He even met some other vampires he managed to befriend - though none were in the same predicament as him, death still possible for them.

Then came the turn of the millenium and with it, a new view on vampires. Their popularity had been on the increase beforehand, with the first clubs appearing in the late eighties. These clubs were specifically for vampires and their prey, who offered themselves up willingly, though not quite in the same way Yoongi and his brother had done: they gave their blood, but they didn’t wish to be turned. It gave them a kick, sometimes even turned them on, and indulging in more carnal pleasure was no rarity in these places.

They used to be quite dodgy and highly illegal: there were no clear rules and humans still risked death or vampirism, while vampires occasionally faced hunters. Violence was especially common in those days and vampires would feed from multiples humans at once, but no one’s blood was tested, meaning it could be extremely dangerous.

Yoongi remembered a boy named Jeongguk, who had large, curious eyes. They had been each other’s firsts in a club Yoongi’s friend Seokjin had recommended and Yoongi had honestly grown quite fond of him. Jeongguk was definitely in it for the adrenaline kick, always searching for a new high, and having someone drink his blood, well. It definitely ticked a few boxes.

One day he simply stopped coming and although Yoongi never found out what had happened to him, he liked to think Jeongguk was still alive and well, human, and making his dreams come true.

Then laws changed, clubs became members-only, background checks were done on both vampires and humans, and any misbehaviour on either side was punished harshly. They became more widespread too. It was in one of those that he had met Namjoon, who had joined from an academic perspective: he had been curious why people went and had asked question after question. Finally, he had asked to be bitten. They had been a bit of a thing for a while, until they had parted as friends and Namjoon had met Seokjin. They lived together now and Seokjin had turned Namjoon with his consent and only after due consideration.

Yoongi had had few regulars since then, not wanting to get too attached. After all, even if he met someone he felt he could spend eternity with, he refused to turn anyone. Eternity to him truly _was_ eternity, and he was growing tired of it. He had known a vampire at a previous club named Jimin - he had been a little younger than Yoongi when he had turned and he had fallen for a guest called Hoseok. However, as much as Hoseok seemed to return his feelings, he didn’t want to be turned. Yoongi didn’t know how things had ended between them, as like Jeongguk, they had stopped showing up.

“Where are you?”

Yoongi shook his head and blinked down at the man beneath him. Taehyung. He was new, and he was beautiful.

“I’m right here,” Yoongi replied, leaning down to kiss Taehyung’s neck. He was warm and unblemished, and felt so good around and below him. Plus, he didn’t treat Yoongi like a freak or a curiosity, as some others had done. He had a certain purity to him, oddly enough, and sometimes Yoongi almost felt like he could be an exception. He wanted to keep him.

“No.” Taehyung dragged Yoongi up by his hair and stared into his eyes. One of his thighs was still wrapped around Yoongi’s waist, the other was flat on the bed. His hair stuck to his forehead and he was breathing heavily, yet still one of the most gorgeous people, mortal or immortal, Yoongi had ever encountered. “You were lost in your thoughts again.”

Yoongi hummed and brushed their lips together. “Then bring me back,” he murmured.

Taehyung grinned up at him and pulled him down for another kiss, softly at first, then passionately. After breaking the kiss, Yoongi stretched out his neck as far as possible and allowed Taehyung to bury his head there. He groaned and thrust forward unthinkingly when Taehyung sank his teeth into his neck. Taehyung sucked hard on the wound, the pain a pleasant sting. Once he’d gotten used to the pain, Yoongi started up a slow grind, feeling the vibrations of Taehyun’s moan against his skin.

It was an unconventional setup, the vampire being the one to be bitten, but Yoongi… He felt like the pain grounded him. He couldn’t die and most pain was too temporary or too much, and this was a good inbetween. When he had first suggested it, Taehyung had stared at him, not blinking, before asking if this was some sort of penance (he knew of Yoongi’s past). Perhaps that was part of it, which Yoongi had admitted as well, but it was a way for him to feel closer to mortality. And, well, he enjoyed the feeling.

Taehyung had accepted his reply, though he had needed to learn to bite hard enough. It was easier with vampire teeth and strength, but Taehyung had learned well. Not that Yoongi didn’t bite him anymore; it just wasn’t all their meetings were about.

“Faster, hyung,” Taehyung muttered against him before biting him once more. “Yeah,” he sighed out when Yoongi sped up, “just like that, god.”

Yoongi grunted when Taehyung started nibbling and rolling his hips, and bucked his own, the painful bliss getting him closer to release fast. Taehyung whined against him, wet, hot breath hitting Yoongi’s neck as he struggled to continue, his nails scrabbling at Yoongi’s back as he arched his own.

When Yoongi came, it was silent but intense, always better with Taehyung somehow. He kept thrusting to the best of his ability and Taehyung followed soon after, writhing wildly and drawing Yoongi to his own neck so he could feed from him briefly and regain some strength, and so Taehyung could drag out his own orgasm.

Yoongi knew he should break things off before he got too involved, before he cared for him too much to let him go. He _had_ to let him go. But perhaps… He kissed a still trembling Taehyung’s cheek. Perhaps he could wait a little longer. Perhaps it was another form of torture, to fall for what he could never have.

Perhaps he was cursed for a reason.

Perhaps Taehyung could teach him differently.

Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and come say hello on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/golden_kimono) if you'd like. ❤


End file.
